


The Variant

by LynxTheWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Variant, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Beta’d cause I ain’t going down like most, Gen, Trigger Warning - panic attacks, Trigger warning - mentioned child abuse, Will add more tag later, kinda darkish, trigger warning- attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxTheWriter/pseuds/LynxTheWriter
Summary: Chara, after suffering for so long by the hands of him finally gets her out, a hole in a cave on Mt. Ebott. Asriel on the other hand; the bratty, sarcastic, but loyal and sometimes kind child of the rulers of the underground, finds a lone and hurt human and decides to help them. Fates intertwine in forgotten times to bring about the future of peace...but will it last?Beta’d by my amazing friend TheSmolFlexibleBean
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Toriel
Kudos: 15





	1. Poor Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope the poor souls who stumble upon this enjoy it to its fullest! Some details are that this fic is set in my variant of the underfell au my variant mainly just changes personalities and a few outcomes of the characters. Also I’ll try to update every other week or so, possibly once every week if I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic I hope the poor souls who stumble upon this enjoy it to its fullest! Some details are that this fic is set in my variant of the underfell au my variant mainly just changes personalities and a few outcomes of the characters. Also I’ll try to update every other week or so, possibly once every week if I can.

She was running as fast as she could. She knew they would catch her if she stopped, because they knew where she was going… Mt. Ebott. The place where monsters were rumored to live. The place where no one came back from. So, she kept running, despite the pain of the bruises and cuts littering her legs, despite the scars of many failed attempts reopening and bleeding, despite her entire body feeling the effects of exhaustion and pain… she kept running…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

Then she found it the cave with the hole that never ended, the supposed entrance into the monster’s lands. She slowly shuffled over to it, exhaustion from before catching up, once reaching the edge she lets herself fall.  
And.  
She.  
Fell.  
Never stopping.  
No end in sight.  
Then.  
She started thinking, ‘what if I didn’t die once I hit the ground’ and she thought of how much pain she’d be in until she died and suddenly she regretted jumping into the hole. Her mind ran through oh so many different thoughts before a single desire she thought was long gone re-emerged. A quiet thought at first barely a whisper. ‘I… don’t… want… to… die…’ then growing louder ‘I Don’t Want To Die’ before suddenly becoming a loud thunder capable of overcoming her other thoughts ‘I DON’T WANT TO DIE’ until her head didn’t have enough room for the thought and she screamed it out loud instead.

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”

And suddenly she saw the ground…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first chapter of many to come


	2. *Thud*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part with asriel in it.

*THUD*

The sound of something hitting the ground reverberated around the lone room. The girl after lying on the ground motionless finally realizes she stopped falling quickly after that however, she realized the pain she was in having slammed her head on a sharp rock on the way down and landing rather ungracefully. So she, while barely conscious, calls out through the pain and hazy thoughts she is able to get a few words out. 

“help me… please.”

And though the words were quiet she hoped someone would hear them. At first she thought no one heard her and she almost gave up hope but through her tears and blood which blurred her vision she saw a figure larger than her walk slowly towards her. And in her last moments of consciousness she feels herself picked up by the figure and rushed away.

///

Asriel after having fought with his parents for the nth time this week finds a human bleeding and badly hurt. Of course he was wary at first but once he heard how pathetic they sounded when they whimpered out, “help me… please” he realized they were probably too weak to do any amount of real damage to him. So he decided he might as well do something nice for once, so he picked them up and they were very light… like surprisingly light, light enough that he was a bit worried because not even the monster in the underground were this light. And with them bleeding this badly it really doesn’t help the worry he’s feeling. For a moment he ponders why he’s feeling worried for someone he’s never met before especially since they were a human. He then feels the human go limp in his arms and after making sure they’re breathing he decides he should probably hurry back and get mom to heal them before they end up dying.

—-

After the long trek through Home-dad never was good at naming things-he reaches where he lives with his mother and father, Toriel and Asgore. He quickly heads inside not thinking about how either of them will react to him bringing a human to their home so soon after they lost the war. He looked around and luckily Toriel seemed to be the only one home, since Asgore would have probably killed him and the human. He quickly took the human to his room and after throwing the blanket off his bed he lays them down on it and runs out of the room. 

“Mom!” He yells to Toriel in the other room. 

“What is it asriel?” She yells back, much quieter than him. 

“I, uhhh… kinda need your help for something…” he responded with worry evident in his voice which made Toriel rather worried because asriel doesn’t worry much at all about anything. 

“I’ll be there in a moment.” Some clanking of pots were heard and after a moment, footsteps are heard heading towards Asriel’s room. Toriel says while walking into asriel’s room, 

what’s wrong asriel?” Then she sees the bloodied and bruised human in his bed. 

“I uhhh… think they need healing and i don’t know how to heal humans so I brought them back….” asriel says a little worried about what toriels reaction will be. Toriel doesn’t react seeming shocked to see the human but quickly snaps out of it and hurries to the kitchen saying 

“give me a moment I need to grab our medical kit.”

Asriel, after waiting for a few moments and making sure the human is still breathing sees Toriel returns with the medical kit. Asriel sat the human up and Toriel started bandaging them. They had a few long cuts on their head, some of the scars on their arms opened up and started bleeding again, and they had a lot of major and minor bruising all over their body. Toriel also had to remove quite a few small pebbles and rock chunks that got stuck in the small girls skin.

Once Toriel finished she gave one more look over the girl who looks more like a mummy than a human now and once satisfied by her work she got up and while heading out the door says,

“I’ll explain everything to Asgore. For now watch the human and if the wake up or look like they are about to wake up come get me.” 

And with that said she leaves and asriel is stuck with the boring task of watching the human, which surprisingly to him, he is actually ok with having found an interest in this human. Eventually he falls asleep sitting on his chair watching over the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this is the chapter for the week, going to try to make longer chapters in the future.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara awakes in an unknown place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘///‘ is what I will be using for perspective change.

Asriel wakes up when he hears shuffling coming from the direction of his bed, it’s hard to make anything out in the now dark room but he is able to see two bright red orbs through the blinding darkness. He realized quite quickly that the two red orbs are the human’s eyes and he that they are also staring directly at him.

His eyes quickly get used to the dark and he is able to make out the shivering silhouette of the human. He starts to get up to go get Toriel but as soon as he starts moving the human seems to shake more and starts to hyperventilate, he ends up decides to instead try to calm down the human since it would make things harder if she ended up fainting. So he says while hoping to calm down the human, 

“Howdy, I’m asriel, uhhh... what’s your name?” He sounded unsure of if he got the greeting correct, but this seems to at least calm down the human since they are no longer hyperventilating but they are still staring straight at him completely silent fear still evident in their eyes but not as much as before.

“... alright, just don’t respond then.” Asriel mutters after a bit getting more than slightly annoyed at their lack of response. He realizes he should probably get mom since she did tell him to go get her when the human woke up. He starts getting up and doesn’t miss the human’s flinch after he started moving. However he just decides ignores it since at least they stopped hyperventilating.

“I’m leaving to go get mom… errrr the person that bandaged you up.” He says while walking to the door to leave his room. Soon the door clicks open and light fills the room before it’s closed and the room is back to being dimly lit.

///

She woke up scared, she was somewhere she didn’t know and it felt… soft and fluffy. She had never been given anything soft or fluffy before, and she knows that he wouldn’t be nice enough to give her even a taste of anything soft or nice feeling. Yet here she is, feeling something soft and fluffy. She also feels something pressing on her chest that was warm… she blinks a few time before realizing, oh that’s a blanket, she hadn’t had one in so long than she had forgotten what one felt like.

She slowly looks around and her eyes see something white that is dimly lit by a light coming from under a door. She looks at the white thing for a while before realizing it was moving, immediately startled she sat up and scooted to a corner quickly. The white figure seems to wake up? From the noise and she stares at him out of fear from not knowing anything about the figure or where she is. 

She sees the figure stare at her for a while before it suddenly moves and in a panic she thinks it’s going to hurt her like he does and she starts hyperventilating. She terrified of what the figure might. Will they hit her? Will they kill her? Will they do all those bad things to her that she tried to run away from? Or will they just return her to him? She feels like she’s crying. She might be crying but she can’t tell. Everything is to loud despite it being quiet and at the same time the quiet is suffocating. She can’t breathe. She. Can’t. Breathe. SHE CAN’T BREATHE! Even after all she tries to do her breathing doesn’t feel like enough. She need to stop breathing so fast but she can’t stop! ‘Please help me!’ She cryes desperately inside her mind. Soon the figure says something.

“... Howdy I’m asriel, uhhh... what’s your name?”

She is shocked, she didn’t think the figu- asriel would speak to her much less ask her name, she ends up sitting shocked, so shocked she stops hyperventilating, so shocked she forgets to respond to him. And eventually he seems to get annoyed and chara realizes this could be her end and she starts breathing quickly, not hyperventilating but terrified breaths of air.

“... alright, just don’t respond then.” He gets up and she flinches. However she is a bit surprised and mostly confused since he doesn’t hit her or do anything to her. Instead he starts walking to the door. Before he leaves through the door, however, he says something.

“I’m leaving to go get mom… errrr the person that bandaged you up.” And then he opens and closes the door leaving her there alone. She had then and only then recognized him and his voice as the person who found her when she fell down the hole. And while she’s used to being alone and in the dark and she does feels more comfortable now that she’s not near anyone, she doesn’t enjoy it at all. And so she sits unable to do anything and being unwilling to leave from where she is sitting.


	4. Fear of the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Chara finally meet! The meeting, however, doesn’t go quite as hoped.

It felt like hours and minutes while she sat in that darkness. Time seemed too fast and too slow and the warning of someone else she didn’t know coming to deal with her terrified her to no end. What will they do will they hurt her like he did or would they not like Asriel. She doesn’t know and that’s what scares her the most…  
Tick  
Tock  
Tick  
Tock  
She then heard it, what sounds like the ticking of a clock. It was muffled by the door but she could still hear it. At least she now had a way to tell how long it’s been. So she counts along to the sounds of the clock which seems to calm her nerves quite a bit. But after about a minute passes she hears loud footstep followed by quieter footsteps. Her nerves are immediately shot and she is no longer calm. She hears a soft knocking one the door and someone with a soft feminine voice says.

“Hello, I am coming in so please do not be afraid child.”

This doesn’t help her calm down at all and at the moment she’d rather just be left in the dark with the ticking of the clock. But she can’t do anything about it as the door opens up once again and reveals a tall figure at the door in front of asriel, one much bigger than him who seems to be wearing a one piece clothing. She isn’t able to see the expression of the tall figure however what stands out is their bright, piercing, auburn eyes. She slowly and with quiet careful step comes closer to chara and chara is scared past terror, her though are a mess of many many thoughts of what this figure might do to her and so many pictures of seeing her body dead in a ditch somewhere or worse… she feels so…

TERRIFIED

She starts shaking shivering crumpling up into herself her mind running and running in circles, she is shaking her breathing chaotic and she’s pushed up against the corner of the wall. With every step she hears coming closer and she starts shaking more and the body heat coming from the figure feels like it’s burning her skin she feels her nerves become completely shot and she feels like she’s about to puke when the figure stopped moving closer and what had felt like hours had only been a few seconds and the figure had suddenly stopped halfway to her.

It seems almost hesitant to approach her anymore. The figure suddenly speaks in a nervous voice with something else that she can’t decipher, that had ended up being worry. 

“Child, please calm down I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure your alright”

She thinks ‘YEAH AS IF I’D BELIEVE THAT LIE AGAIN EVER IN MY LIFE!’ She tried moving further away from the figure but quickly realizes that she can’t move any further back. So she just squeezes herself further back into the corner and keeps her fear and terror filled eyes on the figure breathing quickly, and having the look of a cornered animal. Her thoughts weren’t any better speeding through her mind quicker than she can even think them.

The figure eventually moves even closer and she tenses like a wound up spring. The figure then reaches out a hand and this is the last straw of her fear. She kicks away the hand and hurries off of the bed the figure and Asriel seeming to have been stunned by surprise. Once she reaches the edge she falls off having not realized how bad her wounds were. She then hurried behind asriel crumpling up as small as she can.

Asriel and the figure both are even more shocked by her actions having not been expected by either of them. Asriel seems the most stunned by this. The figure being the first to wake up from their stun says.

“Asriel, would you mind checking their wounds since they seem to not like my presence.”

The figure says without leaving any room for discussion. And so he responds after a moment with a sigh and a begrudging. 

“Yeah sure. Whatever…”

He then turns and looks at Chara before crouching and saying. 

“Hey, get up. I don’t want to have to carry your ass to the bathroom to check on your injuries”

She however doesn’t move and he starts to glare at her. And despite her being able to feel his glare burning through her she doesn’t budge. This is both due to fear of the figure, as well as pain from the wounds she just angered from that fall and quick movements. And once he sees her not making any moves he sighed, annoyed that he had to carry her. He then begrudgingly picks her up and carried her into the bathroom. For once she is the one stunned, and she feels rather comfortable in asriel’s soft and furry arms. What stunned her was feeling comfortable in someone’s arms, it was such a strange feeling to her and she didn’t know why she was starting to crave it since she had gone so many years without comfort. She also realizes rather quickly the only thing she is wearing at the moment is the many bandages covering her. She isn’t bothered by the fact that she is almost naked as much as she is with how easily she could get hurt without any clothing as protection and how much of her scarred skin is shown.

When she is set down in the bathroom she doesn’t let go of asriel’s arm not wanting to let go of the only person she has felt comfortable with. 

“Alright, so what do I do now mom?”

Asriel asks the figure who had followed them as chara tried to look for somewhere she can hide but found none, she then looked for somewhere she could escape the room but found there was nowhere to escape to and her breathing started quickening.

“Well for right now I need you to remove their bandages so I can tell if she reopened any of her wounds when she fell.”

Asriel then quickly undoes the bandages, a light amount of red gracing his face as he undid the bandages on her chest and around her legs. After this the figure seems to sigh in what Chara assumes was relief? And they say.

“Well thankfully she didn’t reopen any of her wounds, so for now all you have to do is rewrap her injuries with fresh bandages.”

Asriel responds with a simple. 

“Alright”

He then quickly rewraps her injuries looking away when wrapping up her chest and upper legs with the slight dusting of red still on his face showing through his white fur. And then the figure says one last thing before leaving.

“You stay here with the child while I look for some clothes for her to wear.”

He nods and stands next to Chara tapping his foot impatiently while chara sits hugging her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees and closing her eyes. Asriel then says something.

“So, can you talk or are you mute?”

Asriel says rather ungracefully and abrasively. She doesn't respond for a while and when asriel is about to sigh from annoyance of being ignored she speaks up with a coarse and soft voice that seems to be underused and says.

“...Chara...”

Asriel looks confused for a minute and slightly surprised. After thinking for a second he realizes something and asks.

“Is that your name? Chara?”

Chara nods her head. And he says.

“Well it’s nice to meet you I guess… Chara.”

She smiles inwardly from him calling her by her name. The name he would never use since he preferred… some other names.


	5. Bad Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets changed and has a small reminder of HIM

Asriel continues trying to get the young girl to talk but eventually finds it too difficult and gives up. He waits and once again impatiently taps his foot on the ground. Soon enough though toriel had come back and gave asriel the clothes for chara. He went over and nudged said child's shoulder before shoving the clothes into her hands. 

“Put those on, I'll be waiting outside the door if you need anything.” He said a bit brashly.

He quickly walks outside and closes the door as Chara begins to put on the clothes. He didn’t feel very comfortable being around anyone nude, especially a girl so he had gotten out as quickly as he could. She quickly put on the slightly too big clothes pausing momentarily once she realized how soft and comfortable they were. While not as soft and comfortable as Asriel’s fur they still felt nice… she ended up pausing for a few moments too long however because there was a knocking on the door and she was able to hear the annoyed voice of Asriel.

“You almost done in there? Geeze it sure takes a hell of a long time for you to get done!”

She was able to hear exasperation in his voice, and not wanting him to get angry hurries to the door taking a quick look at herself. 

‘Despite everything… it’s still you’ she hears in the back of her head before she opens the door and walks out with slow and quiet footsteps.

///

The moment she walks out asriel looks at her up and down a few times before quickly muttering under a sigh.

“Why’d it have to be my clothes….”

He approaches Chara and tries to grab her hand but she flinches away as soon as his hand get too close to her. Her gaze having fixed to his hand was one unfocused and full of fear. She seems to be seeing something that isn’t there and is shaking, her breathing quickly becoming erratic. Asriel quickly tries to snap her out of it.

“HEY! Hey! Snap out of it!”

He sighed and quietly mumbles,

“...I really don’t want to have to deal with this…”

He puts his hands behind his back and walks towards her. Once he gets close enough he moves his hands around her into a hug hoping that’ll snap her out of it. It seems to somewhat work as she flinches before her breathing evens oura bit and he does what Toriel does to him when he used to wake up from a nightmare… NOT LIKE HE HAD ANY RECENTLY OR ANYTHING! He’s already 15! He doesn’t have nightmares anymore! So he in what he hopes is a calming and gentle tone says some words that Toriel would say to him.

“Uhmmm… don’t worry… it’s ok..?”

He sighs, ‘I’m pretty shit at this… ughhhh alright remember what dad always says! Confidence is half the battle!’ He mentally peps himself up with that old saying his dad constantly quotes.

“You’ll be fine, calm down now kid, remember where you are, it can’t hurt you now, everything is ok now, I’m here for you.”

Each word seems to calm her however the last three seem to hit her in a way she never felt before and she feels… happy? She feels like she can trust his words. She feels comforted. And she hugs him grabbing desperately to the back of his shirt sobbing. He is completely lost and freaking out a bit due to her suddenly starting to cry on his shoulder and her hugging him back. However, he quickly regains his composure and and continues to hugs her comfortingly and keeps his breathing even and calm and rubs her back hoping to calm her a bit.

Eventually she calms down and closes her eyes and his shoulder before falling asleep in his comforting arms. He picks her up and carries her to his room keeping her in his arms. Toriel smiles at this while asriel just blushes a bit and sets her down on his bed carefully and covers her with the blanket. Asriel then turns to Toriel and asks,

“What now?”

“For now I am heading to the kitchen to make some food for us and for when they wake up.”

Asriel snaps back rather impatiently,

“I meant what am I supposed to do!”

Toriel chuckles,

“Well first you fix your attitude with me, then you watch over the child-“

Asriel cuts in with,

“Chara, her name is apparently Chara.”

Toriel smiles and says,

“Alright, for now you watch over Chara to see if she wakes up and needs anything, aggravates her wounds enough to need new bandages, or anything else that might happen”

Asriel nods his head and mutters a quick, “Alright.” Toriel exits the door afterwards quickly moving to the kitchen to cook, while asriel returns to the chair he first was watching her from and continues to do so.


	6. Bad awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wakes up from a nasty nightmare and eats some of Toriel’s cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry i ended up not posting this last Wednesday, i had a bit of a difficult time figuring out how to write this chapter. However I will be on time for next upload!

Asriel wakes up suddenly due to the moving of someone on the bed and he quickly realizes he fell asleep bent over onto the bed. He quickly sits up and continues to watch Chara. She seems to be shaking heavily curled up as small as possible. Even in the dark he can see the stream of tears coming from her eyes and in the absolute silence of the room he can hear the strained shaky breaths and the utter terror in the words she mutters. Asriel doesn’t know what to do, he’s never seen someone in such a state while asleep and he slightly panics and tries to wake her up. Bad idea. The moment he touches her more than a ghost of a touch she shoots up with an utter screech of… what he can only assume to be immense pain and terror. He flinches back having not expected that reaction from her.

He quickly hears a cluttering of metal on the floor and a fast thumping on the ground before Toriel opens the door very quickly. She quickly asks in a panic,

“What happened! Is anyone hurt?!”

Asriel shakes his head before remembering that Toriel probably wouldn’t be able to see him due to the lights being off in the room. He swallows and shakily responds,

“N-no, I tr-tried to wake up Ch-chara but she s-screamed…”

Toriel quickly goes to check on Chara but when she gets close chara gets more scared than before screaming about not coming closer, and to not hurt her. Toriel is a bit hesitant but compiles and stays a bit away from Chara. She tries to think of a way to calm Chara down, after thinking for a moment she decides it might be a good idea to try to have Asriel calm her down since she doesn’t seem to mind him bein near her. So Toriel slowly moves over to a panicking Asriel and says,

“Asriel my child, I'm going to need you to calm them down for me. Will you be able to do that for me?”

Asriel responds in a quiet but panicked voice.

“What do you mean calm her down?! What am I supposed to do?! Why can’t you do it?!”

She responds with a steady but urgent tone,

“Asriel, first off she won’t let me near her and I don’t think she’ll calm down if I try to do it, also just do what I used to do for you alright?”

He bites his lip and seems to be inwardly deciding something for half a second before sighing lightly and taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. 

“Alright I’ll do it..”

He moves towards the now sobbing and fearful child slowly, not making any sudden movements trying to keep himself calm enough and to not scare her. Once he crawls onto the bed and gets close enough to Chara he starts whispering some comforting words similar to how he had before. He was whispering quiet comforting words like “everything will be okay” and “no one here will hurt you” just trying to get her to at the very least calm down slightly. Her eyes which had before been unfocused and filled with terror that only she seemed to see became more steady and less filled with fear. Her quiet please to not be hurt stopped and her sobbing started to lessen. He sighs in relief as he notices what he was doing seemed to be working. He tries to approach closer to her but she flinches back looking towards him, unfocused eyes unable to see him clearly. He stopped trying to approach her and just continued with his soft comforting words. 

Eventually the child's sobs quieted into soft hiccuping crying and she hugged herself while curling up as small as she could. Asriel once again approached her and due to not having a negative reaction from it he gets close enough to try to comfort her through touch again like he had earlier. Once he gets his arms around her and starts to hug her she grapples onto him like a lifeline and continues to cry into his shoulder. He slowly turned to his mother and gave her a face begging for help, however, she just smiles lightly with relief at the scene and leaves having deemed the situation to be under control to continue making dinner.

An hour passes by and Toriel is walking to Asriel’s room carrying two plates of food. She opens the door revealing a sleeping Chara who is cuddling up against an internally suffering Asriel. Toriel silently giggles at the sight before putting the two plates of food down on Asriel’s desk and whispering to him.

“I made some food for you and Chara, please have them eat as soon as possible, and if you need any help with how to deal with them just come get me.”

Asriel nods slowly at Toriel not wanting to wake Chara up due to carelessness. Toriel smiles calmly at them and leaves, closing the door and plunging the room into dark once again. Asriel is able to feel Chara move, seeming to be shivering a bit and trying to get closer to him, despite being right against him already, and once she stops moving he grabs a blanket and drapes it around them both.

It takes almost an hour for Chara to once again wake up after Asriel calmed her down. Asriel fell asleep a bit after draping the blanket around the two of them but wakes up as he feels Chara shift a bit. He looks down at her while quickly blinking the sleep from his eyes and sees two bright red orbs filled with sleepiness staring at him. He feels a chill go down his spine and says.

“Uhhhhh… mom made some food, it’s probably cold by now but… ummm… do you want to, eat?”

His question comes out very awkwardly and Chara just continues to stare at him while giving a very slight nod before remembering it was very dark and he probably wouldn’t be able to see her nod, surprisingly he seems to have seen her nod though and says.

“Alright… you’re going to have to let go of me though... so i can, you know, go get the food from my desk.”

Chara seems to go deep into thought for a moment before a stomach growl seems to make her decision for her and she, albeit hesitantly, does let go of him. He quickly moves to the desk and turns on his lamp after giving Chara a warning about it. He then gives her one of the plates of food and a fork. She seems to be a bit confused by the fork. Asriel notices her confused look and asks,

“What? Never seen a fork before?”

To his surprise and dread she nods her head. He then asks,

“What have you used to eat then?”

And her response added to the dread he felt when she quietly whispered with her hoarse and gravelly voice, “hands.” He felt a small surge of anger, because who has a child eat with their hands?! However he quickly squashed it down before it bubbled to the surface and says,

“Well… do you need me to show you how to use the fork since you’ve never used one before?”

She nods her head slightly and he moves over to her showing her how to hold it and how to generally use it. She memorizes it quickly and starts to eat. Asriel watches her to make sure she doesn’t have any trouble using the fork. After she takes the first bite very hesitantly her face is once of surprise and amazement as well as pleasure. She starts eating it quickly, having lost all hesitation once she finishes the plate she notices her vision blur and tear falling onto the now empty plate, she wonders who’s crying before realizing she’s the one crying. Asriel looks at her worriedly and quickly asks,

“Are you alright?! Is there something wrong? Does it not taste good?”

She shakes her head quickly before saying under her breath that it was just the first time she had something that tasted so good… or tasted like anything at all. This seemed to have caught him off guard and a large sense of dread once again hits him like what the humans called a freight train. Chara’s stomach growls again and Asriel ends up giving her his plate as her takes her empty plate and heads to leave and when he reaches the door he says,

“I’m heading to the kitchen for a bit and to talk to mom for a moment, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Chara doesn’t seem to have a problem with him leaving and so he opens the door before stepping though and letting it close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter. I’m going to make then longer than this in the future.


End file.
